Empty Twilight
by fluffy's numba 1 gal
Summary: Inuyahsa is a half-breed vampire and Kagome is a human. Inukag So far- New Friends. Inuyasha makes amends with Kagome and makes a new friend.
1. Inuyasha's Introduction

Empty Twilight  
  
By: Fluffy's Numba 1 Gal  
  
Chapter 1: Inuyasha's Introduction  
  
A/N: This fic is AU (Alternate Universe) so everything will be changed for the most part. This is my first Inuyasha fic on my own so please don't be to hard on me. I also don't speak a word of Japanese so there won't be any Japanese till I learn it. Now that that is cleared up- ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!! ************************************************************************ Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
The boy looked out the window of the apartment building he lived in. His brother owned it. It was really the home of his clan. The Bloody Fang clan. A vampire clan. So there were a few werewolves as well, but it was one of the last clans with the two together. His long silver hair billowed in the wind. Silver, it was an unusual color for vampires. It must have come from his demon side, like his ears. The mentioned ears twitched as he heard someone at the door. "Damn, Inuyasha, why does your room have to be the one on top?" panted Miroku. "Use the elevator." "It's broken." "You need the exercise." replied Inuyasha. "Humph, well aren't you acting like Sango today," said Miroku. "You know you love her," said Inuyasha. Miroku shook his head. Inuyasha laughed, "You always look like Sesshomaru when you do that!" "I do not!"  
"Do too!" Their bickering was interrupted by Sango when she came to announce dinner. "You two sound like Rin and Shippo when they argue which is stronger- vampires or werewolves."  
"Werewolves! Don't get me started on them!" cried Inuyasha.  
"Why, when your girlfriend Kikyo is one?" asked Miroku.  
"That bitch is not my girlfriend! She is just a sluty werewolf who- why are you laughing?"  
"You idiot! You take everything so seriously! We all know Kikyo is just in denial!" Miroku sputtered. Inuyasha looked like he was going to hurt Miroku so Sango broke in. "Dinner's ready! Let's go!  
  
The boy's followed Sango down the stairs. 'Damn! These stairs are long!' thought Inuyasha. They finally got to the bottom of the stairs panting and out of breath, or at least the boys were. Sango was still full off vim and vigor. The trio sat down at the table everyone ate at. "Inu- darling! Come sit by me!" called Kikyo.  
"Fuck off bitch!" Inuyasha yelled sitting between Sango and Miroku. Kikyo made a pouty look. Sesshomaru started laughing. "Don't worry Kikyo! He'll come around!" grinned Koga.  
Like hell I will!"  
"Inuyasha, being a filthy half-breed, you can become the mate to a werewolf. You're a dog demon. Anyway only a werewolf could love you." laughed Sesshomaru.  
"You bastard!" yelled Inuyasha, lunging at Sesshomaru.  
Ayame clicked her tongue, "Another dinner ruined. And we spent all that time on it, didn't we Sango?"  
"Hey I helped make that rice didn't I Sango?!" cried Rin as Sesshomaru poured the rice on Inuyasha. Rin shoved him. Sesshomaru was caught off guard and ended up on the floor. Inuyasha started cracking up, "My dear older brother beaten by a girl!" All the werewolves and vampires didn't know whose side to take. Well most anyway, Sango and Ayame were holding the boys apart. Koga being his usual jerky, idiot self payed Miroku to grope the girls, leading Miroku to be knocked out and the boys fighting. "Another day for the Bloody Fang clan," said Sango shaking her head. ************************************************************************ A/N: So what do you think? Review for more! 


	2. Kagome's Introduction

Empty Twilight  
By: Fluff's Numba 1 gal  
Chapter 2: Kagome's Introduction  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
A/N: I feel so loved! I got 6 reviews for 1 chapter! That is the most  
ever! I was having a terrible day and then I saw all those reviews! Thank  
you so much! I will definitely keep writing!  
************************************************************************  
"And in further news: more people have been found with puncture  
wounds on their throats have been found. The mystery of this case has  
still-" Kagome Higurashai turned off the Television to get ready for  
school. Although school didn't start for another 3 hours she had to look  
perfect. Being the most popular girl in school she had many expectations  
to live up to.  
5 minutes before class found Kagome in front of her first class  
talking with 3 of her friends. Suddenly Inuyasha walked by. "He's so  
creepy! All he seems to wear is black!" whispered Yuka like he could put a  
curse if he heard them.  
"He always wears a hat too," offered Eri.  
"Well anyway," said Ayumi, brushing it off, "Did you hear about Hojo's  
party?"  
"You mean Homo's? Yah of course," replied Kagome.  
"So are you going?" asked Eri.  
"Of course. Why not? I mean I hate him but still, it's a party. I can't,  
not, go!" replied Kagome. Suddenly Koga walked up to the trio, like he  
was a king. "So Kagome, do you want to go to Hojo's party with me?" asked  
he.  
"Um I, I, I promised Hom-Hojo I'd go for him!" Kagome lied quickly.  
"Oh," Koga said sadly and walked off with a completely different demeanor.  
"You did!" cried Ayumi, "That is so great!"  
"No," replied Kagome bluntly.  
"Oh, well get yourself a guy!"  
"Why?"  
"Men need us to make them look good at school popularity wise. They need a  
girlfriend to really be popular!"  
"Ladies, I couldn't help but overhear, but I would like to say something,"  
said Hojo as he walked over, "We men can make ourselves look good. I would  
also like to ask Kagome if she'll come to my party just for me."  
"Of c-" started Eri, but was interrupted by the bell. Kagome pulled her  
and her other friends into the classroom. "Never, ever answer for me  
again!" Kagome hissed forcefully as she sat down. Kagome didn't notice as  
class started, she was to busy thinking. 'I have a lot of friends, good  
grades, and two great guys who would love to date me. Why do I feel like  
I'm missing something? Which raises another good point-why do I hate both  
of those guys?'  
After class Kagome was walking home by herself, one of those rare times  
when it was honestly, truly quiet. That was until she bumped into  
Inuyasha. "Watch where you're going bitch!" he snarled.  
"You bumped into me, bastard!" she yelled back. Why, oh why, did it seem  
like Tokyo high just had the most gothic students enrolled there?  
A/N: Well what do you think? I hope I didn't let anyone down on this  
chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Review and let me know! 


	3. Bats

Empty Twilight  
  
By: Fluffy's Numba 1 gal  
  
Chapter 3-Bats  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate all of you! And here are my  
  
responses:  
  
Kagomeandinuyasha4ever: Thanks for your review. Kagome might not stay popular,  
  
just to warn you. You are right, the Goth look is cool. Kagome doesn't hate him for  
  
being gothic. She is jealous of what he has the freedom of being outside everyone's  
  
expectations. She is super popular and has to be like everyone else. Or at least that is  
  
what I like to think when a group of certain girls *cough bitches cough cough* tease me.  
  
So you can ignore me if you want.  
  
************************************************************************  
Kagome stood in front of a full body mirror. She had on a short, light blue dress  
  
with long sleeves. Currently she was trying to decide what belt to wear- the dark azure  
  
cloth or the gypsy coin belt. Checking the time she hurriedly put on the coin belt and  
  
slipped some high heels on and ran down the stairs. "Mom, I'll be at Hojo's!" she yelled  
  
running out the door.  
  
"Don't stay out to late!"  
  
"'Kay!" Kagome hopped in her car and left the house.  
  
Parking outside Hojo's gate Kagome ran into Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. "Come on!  
  
The party has started without us!" cried Yuka. They hurried to the door and were greeted  
  
by Hojo. Well Kagome, I'm still waiting for your answer. Unless you brought a date,"  
  
he said.  
"Erm, I, uh, I, look drinks! I'm parched!" yelled Kagome, dragging Hojo along to  
  
the table. She grabbed a Root Beer and started to drink it really fast. "Kagome, slow  
  
down, you'll get" *hiccup!* "hiccups," said Hojo.  
  
"Whoops I *hiccup!* guess you're *hiccup!* right," Kagome said sweetly.  
  
"So do you want some water?" asked Hojo.  
  
The party went on like this, Kagome avoiding dancing with Hojo. All in all she  
  
had a very good time. Finally everyone began to leave. "Bye Hojo! Thanks for the, um,  
  
great time! See you tomorrow!" Kagome giggled as she bolted for her car. She didn't  
  
stop until she reached her car. When she got to her car she saw a bat. 'Funny,' she  
  
thought, 'I've never seen a bat around here before.' She pointedly got in her car fast and  
  
followed the bat. It went along the way she had seen Inuyasha hed when she had bumped  
  
into him.  
  
Suddenly the bat stopped at the top of a large apartment building. It flew in  
  
through an open window at the top. Kagome kept going and looked up. In the window  
  
where the bat had flown in was a boy. His long silvery blue hair billowed in the wind. It  
  
was unmistakably Inuyasha. Kagome did a double take. Where those dog ears on his  
  
head? She shook her head violently; it must have been a trick of the light. 'And the hat?'  
  
asked a wicked part of her mind. 'Coincidence, I must have seen him without his hat  
  
once.' 'And the bat? Was that a trick of the light?' Kagome shook her head more  
  
forcefully this time, as if it would shake the voice out of her head. Yet she was still going  
  
to look up bats tomorrow at school.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: So what do you think? I know it's a little short but I have S. A. T. testing so give a  
  
girl a break. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Kagome's Library search and Inuyasha's w...

Empty Twilight  
Chapter 4- A Library Search and Inuyasha's worries  
By: Fluffy's Numba 1 gal  
  
A/N: I am soooooo sorry I didn't update. Please forgive. I know I probably lost some of you people out there so please forgive me! Um well here is the next chapter!  
  
Kagome was running down the halls to get to the library before either of her would be boyfriends or her friends stopped her.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Were are you going so fast!" called Ayumi.  
  
Kagome inwardly groaned skidding to a halt, "Library!" she called back.  
  
"What for? You don't seem the book type." Her friends caught up to her.  
  
"Report."  
  
"I've got one too. Tell you what, let's both go," said Ayumi.  
  
"What class?" asked Eri, "I've got one for Language Arts."  
  
"Science, Bats."  
  
"Tell yah what. I've got some required reading to do so let's all go," exclaimed Yuka.  
  
The group of girls left for the library. Kagome ditching her friends headed straight for the computers. She pulled up 5 possible categories:

1: Bats  
2: Bats--fiction

3: Bats--Japan

4:Bats: Myths

5: Bats: vampires

The first 4 yielded no good results so moving on to vampires got a lot of connections. Kagome groaned.  
  
This was going to take a while. Grabbing the books she found, soon became entranced with the dark beauty of their world of death.  
  
She knew Vampires classically could become bats from Souta's old movies. Could Inuyasha be a vampire.  
  
Kagome soon dismissed this passing idea with a small shake of her head and a slight smile.  
  
She was sensible enough not to harbor a thought like that.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha strolled through the mostly deserted school halls with his usual disgust of being trapped by Earthly ways and laws.  
  
Out of the generally emptied library staggered Kagome, the bitch who'd seen him.  
  
She looked a little of balanced considering she was carrying a load of books that would have made any mortals back hurt.  
  
She couldn't see him.  
  
He couldn't dodge her mad stroll.  
  
"Watch it wench!"  
  
"Whoops sorry, I um couldn't see you..." simpered Kagome.  
  
"Obviously," snarled our demonic hero. He was glaring at her while she glared back at him before her question broke the silence.  
  
"So are you going to help me?"  
  
Inuyasha's laughter answered her but he still bent over to help her. "Interview with the Vampire! The Vampire Book! Looks like you're trapped between reality and friction girlie."  
  
"Hey! They could be real! And anyway, who are you to judge Mr. I'll only wear black until they invent something darker!"  
  
"They are not real. Get it through your thick skull bitch, so don't go looking for them."  
  
Kagome's confused look silenced as he grabbed his bag and ran for the door before she asked him what brought that up.  
  
  
  
As Inuyasha walked home confused thoughts clouded his brain. So much so that he missed his driveway.  
  
"You were seen." Sesshomaru's voice greeted him as he entered his dark residence.  
  
"No Sesshomaru, you gay frog lied to you," Inuyasha snarled referring to Jaken, "Anyway, I've got a question that has been bugging the Hell out of me. Are you dating?"  
  
Sesshomaru flipped him off. "It was Koga who told me. The human wench he pines after, Kagome I think, saw you."  
  
"And how would he know? Wait, wasn't he at that party with the humans... Ouch! What was that for?!" Inuyasha yelped as Sesshomaru hit him on the head.  
  
"You idiot! Werewolves can linger with humans as can we, Hell they can even love them! And besides," said Sesshomaru, composing himself, "It helps our disguise to interact with them as long as the relationship doesn't get too...friendly."  
  
This time it was Inuyasha's turn to flip someone off. "I'm not an idiot."  
  
"Did you listen to anything else I said?"  
  
"Yup! We play pretend while werewolves go get married and live happily ever after!"  
  
"I'm so glad that bump I gave you helped your brain."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Ass hole."  
  
"Half breed."  
  
"Stop fighting!" Sango commanded as she popped up in between the two fighting brothers.  
  
"We're big boys! We can fight if we want!" growled Inuyasha.  
  
"Well not everyone here is as big as you," Sango said gesturing to the children that had gathered around, many of them repeating the colorful language they had learned.  
  
"And here I thought you cared for me Sango," whined Sesshomaru as he put his arm around Sango's middle.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Of course, Sango only let's me t-OUCHY!!!!!" Miroku yelped as the following happened: Miroku pops up from who knows where.  
  
Miroku gropes Sango.  
  
Miroku gets slapped.  
  
Inuyasha still fuming used his shadow powers to escape from the now mirthful atmosphere that had moments before nearly became a battle ground.  
  
A/N: My, my such language for ones so young, not that I should talk but heck. Anyway I hope you enjoyed my long awaited chapter.


	5. New Friends

Empty Twilight

Chapter 5: New Friends

By: Fluffy's Numba 1 gal

Disclaimer: You caught me, I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: Well, here's the new chapter. I'm enjoying myself writing all these chapters. I will definitely try to make them longer now that I have more time on my hands.

Inuyasha was sitting in his room puzzling over Kagome and her books.

_Vampire books. What would Kagome, popular beauty, afraid to tarnish her reputation, be doing with vampire books? Did she see me? Wait. Did I just call Kagome a popular _beauty

On that note Inuyasha was forced to fall asleep because Sesshomaru had yelled for him to turn off the loud music and go to sleep.

Inuyasha, turning of his Story of the Year CD, which in his opinion wasn't very loud, slid into his coffin and closed the lid dreaming of Kagome joining him in his dance of darkness and death.

The next day after school found Kagome sitting alone in the library pouring over books that looked like they hadn't been read in an age.

She had finally convinced her friends to clear out. However one person had _not _cleared out.

She kept glancing up to see if he would leave but Inuyasha just wouldn't leave the library. He looked rather uncomfortable.

Finally when everyone in the area left he came up to her. "Um, hi," said Inuyasha sort of embarrassed.

"Yes?" Kagome asked coldly without glancing up from her reading. She still remembered how rude he had been.

"I'd like to, um, apologize for, um,"

"For being rude to me?" Kagome cut him off.

"Yeah."

"Is your mother making you do this?"

"NO!!!" Inuyasha paused then, "Can I make it up to you?" he asked softly.

"Sure why not, start by..." Inuyasha held his breath, she was gonna ask him to take off his hat, he knew it...

"Telling me all you know about vampires." Inuyasha let out his breath.

"Why not. Okay, first of they sleep in coffins."

"I know."

"They drink blood."

"I _know_."

"Fine then! If you don't want me to tell you..."

"Sit!"

"What? Why the hell did you tell me to sit?" Inuyasha asked puzzled.

"Well you look sort of like a dog for some reason so, I just...sort...of...said...it?" Kagome asked rather meekly, shrinking under his glare. Inuyasha simply growled yet he obliged her sitting in a chair next to her.

Then he laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing!" Inuyasha laughed so hard he fell out of his chair.

Then Kagome started laughing. The librarian, a fat old woman came over to shush them.

"If ye do not stop laughing I shall remove ye from the premises!"

This hushed them. As soon as she left they laughed again. Finally they stopped laughing long enough for Inuyasha to start talking about vampires.

"Okay, first off vampires are believed to be affected by the sun but this is all false. Or it would be true if it weren't for the shikon no tama. It was given to the vampires a long time ago. It protects them from the sun's rays."

"Are vampires real? You talk about them as if they are!" Inuyasha paled at this question. "Um, no!"

Kagome looked at him and laughed but one look from the librarian silenced her, "I know they aren't real! Carry on!"

After Inuyasha left Kagome smile to herself.

_He's nicer than I thought. Funny too! Not to mention HOT!!!! I'd like to see him again. It would have to be after school somewhere. No one I know had better see. In fact I doubt mom would hardly approve of him. Especially not Grandpa. He'd probably think he's some sort of demon._

At this Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha walked home to his apartment building lost in thought.

_Kagome is really nice. I thought she was a bitch! Pretty too. She probably looks great in black. Too much green if you ask me. Oh SHIT!!!!!!! I can't get too close to her! That would be BAD!!!_

Entering his house really worried he didn't notice Sango or Kikyo's absence.

Sango walked up to Kagome, now sitting all alone

"Hi!" she said brightly.

"Oh hi, your one of Inuyasha's friends right?" asked Kagome.

"Yah I saw you talking to him. I was wondering if you'd like to come over sometime?" asked Sango "You could see him again."

"I'd love to!"

Behind a bookshelf Kikyo gasped but nobody heard.

"Okay, here is our address. We like in a big apartment building," said Sango, answering Kagome's questioning look, "Come over any time. I hope to see you soon. I'm Sango by the way."

"Oh yah, I'm Kagome."

"Of course! Well I gotta go bye!"

"Bye!" Gathering her books Kagome left a little after Sango.

A/N: I am, soooooo sorry I didn't update sooner. That was really bad of me! Well the next one will be sooner! I promise! Oh and I hope it will be longer! Well thank you to all who reviewed! Bye!


End file.
